Paper Planes
by Hori Midorikawa
Summary: The hole is blocked in a mysterious way, and Henry can't get back through to Eileen...What's the poor man to do before he snaps? Based on the song Paper Planes by Kagamine Rin


Paper Planes '_I Wanna See You One More Time…__'_

He didn't know just how long the hole had been blocked off for now. Well, unlike the other hole, there was no cement filling or anything else, but if he tried to climb into it, it was like a wall. It even felt as horribly damp as the rest of the washroom.

What the hell was happening?

'I…I can't just sit here and let this stay like that! I-I need to save Eileen! I _have_ to!'

But the truth was, he had been trying. He'd smashed on the invisible wall till his fists bled, till he felt like _screaming_, snapping from _everything_!

The claustrophobia!

The death!

His own _weakness_ at not being able to save the only reason he felt like ending this nightmare!

He was on his knees, bashing the wall, the barrier that prevented him redeeming his guilt.

The hard smacks deteriorated into small weak taps, his shoulders shaking. He just couldn't _take_ it any more!

Pulling himself over to the door, he slumped on it, trying to keep his face straight, trying not to give into the emotions. He'd done it _so well_ the past two years.

_But Eileen wasn't trapped and slowly dying in a serial killers twisted world before, was she?_

He picked up a small piece of paper lying haphazardly on the floor. He decided to distract and busy himself, trying to calm down from the near break down.

'The first girl in my life who ever smiled at me, and _meant _it….I've let her down.'

He folded the piece of paper multiple times, finally ending up with a paper plane. He hadn't made anything like that since primary school…Darkly joking with himself, he threw it at the hole, expecting it to bounce off, just like his fists, just like the axe and other weapons.

He jumped a little when it didn't. And it flew right through.

He smiled _ever so slightly_, and stood up, throwing himself at the hole.

He happened to be continuously denied access.

His fists shook, and he leaned against the wall, tears nearly threatening him, trying to break him.

"Eileen…Eileen…_Eileen_!"

He sat against the door now. The laundry room was the only place that wasn't haunted. He felt _sick_ for envying Walter in that moment, he had ace-

Oh god.

_Oh god!_

He had _access_ to _Eileen_, and she was _unprotected_!

He held his head in-between his knees with shaking hands. Eileen was going to die and it was all h-

Henry felt something soft touch his head lightly, and looking down, the paper plane he threw had fallen into his lap, small scrawls of ink on it. Hurriedly he opened it with his hands quivering enough to rip the paper.

'Henry…Don't worry, I know you're not coming because you're scared. Take your time…

_I'm safe_.'

And that was when he let out the faintest of sobs. She was so understanding, so compassionate, and so kind! She didn't' deserve to die because Henry gave in!

Henry ran into the living room, trying to ignore the splitting headaches from the ghost in his wall, or the TV radiating static along with the radio, and the clock going insane. It was a very, very difficult task.

"Goddamit! Pen! Pen! Paper! Pen!"

Henry managed to find what he needed and ran as fast as he could back to the room, writing his message on the plane and sending it back.

"Eileen…" Henry hugged his knees close to himself.

He dared say he felt …_happy_?

'Eileen, I'll wait, I'll wait as long as it takes for me to get to you! I …just want you to come back to me…'

Henry knew it was taking long, _too long_, for the hole to let him go through it. How long had they _been_ like this? Minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, _decades_ even? Just sending back and forth the paper planes.

The paper planes were the only things keeping them going, the only thing giving either of the brunettes any hope.

Eileen kicked her bruised legs out sharply; grabbing her chest with her hands, there was so much pain!

'…Miss Galvi…hear…rate…drop…badl…not…long….'

From what Henry got by the possessed radio, Eileen was doing badly within that world… he didn't know what to do, it seems like once again Henry Townshend failed at saving an innocent persons' life.

Everyone was dying because of him.

Eileen could barely move anymore, her legs had stopped working entirely, her arm could only just move enough to write one last plane and send it to Henry.

'…I love you Henry…goodbye.'

The rest of the evening was silent, as not even the hauntings dared to make noise.

'…I want to see him one last time…'

Henry was allowed back into the worlds after that, as if it was a horribly sick game. He'd gone through all the next words alone, taking the planes with him, as if they were his lifeline.

And to him, they actually _were_.

He'd finally reached the destination, he knew it would be easier with Eileen but… there was no time to dwell on the past.

Just get _revenge_ for it.

Henry strode over the floor, small pools of blood coming from the death machine in the middle of the circular prison. He approached Walter finally, and punched him square in the face.

The following battle was so much of a struggle, the pain, _the pain_ it hurt so damn bad!

He was sprawled on his back, clothes battle worn and ruined, body in the same condition. He thought of the –most likely now torn- planes in his pocket and smiled lightly.

Then one shot delivered him.

He opened his eyes and saw Eileen looming over him, a big smile on her face. They were in the apartment hallways, they were bloody and gross, but he was alive.

_Maybe._

Eileen hugged him briefly before smiling up at him.

"See you tomorrow."


End file.
